


Queen

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: He’d sworn an oath to serve Queen and Country.





	

He’d sworn an oath to serve Queen and Country; an oath he took seriously. Over time, however, he’d grown to realize it wasn’t his Queen he served.

It was her.

She, the one who looked after him when he was hurt; who stood by him when the powers that be wanted to write him off.

She, who believed in him more than anyone ever had.

She, who had recruited him to Six, and had made him a Double-O.

Yes, he worked for England, for the Queen.

However, he would live or die for her.

For M.

M was his Queen.


End file.
